Kyounosuke
|rK67NhEbZaw}} Kyounosuke (杏ノ助), born Yoshitate Kyounosuke (佳館杏之助, Kyounosuke Yoshitate) is an and freelance singer most known for his "Kayoukyoku" (Showa era pop) style of singing. He often sings Anime songs, VOCALOID songs as well as traditional songs, with the latter also being arranges of VOCALOID songs, like the traditional japanese arrange of "Senbonzakura" . He has a wide vocal range and often uses different styles of vibrato, for example a wavering one, such as in "TOKIO FUNKA" or a fast one, like in "Kamisama Nejimaki" . Kyounosuke is noted to have a feminine timbre and great vocal ability, his mellow voice going well with traditional sounding songs, such as in the traditional arrange of the Touhou song "Bad Apple!!" , his powerful and solid voice fitting fast songs well, such as his collab cover with Hashiyan, "Odoroshi Rider" or his cover of "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" , and also being good at singing in a feminine soothing tone as in "Onzou Sanatorium" . Another remarkable ability of him, is his proficiency in which he often employs for more upbeat songs, most prominently seen in his cover of "Babylon" . He is member of a unit with his sister, Bangetu Tei, where he provides the vocals. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Bangetu Tei # virgin project label Layers Generation Aquamarine "Kimi ga Taiyou Naraba, Boku wa Tsuki." (Released on March 25, 2008) # Hana Raku Sato Man Ha Shuu (Released on April 25, 2012) # (Released on November 21, 2012) List of Covered Songs (Soukyuu no Fafner) -Live ver.- (2010.07.05) (Taken down on NND) # "Izayoi Namida" (2010.07.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Dekiwaku" (2011.01.13) (Taken down on NND) # "Dekiwaku" -with - (2011.05.04) (Taken down on NND) # "jewelfish" (2011.05.07) (Taken down on NND) # "jewelfish" -2nd mix- (2011.05.08) (Taken down on NND) # "jewelfish" -Live ver.- (2011.06.02) (Taken down on NND) # "Onzou Sanatorium" (2011.06.05) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2011.06.24) # "Bye-bee Bunny Sayounara" (Parody of "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara") (2011.06.24) # "Seishoku no Chou" (Parody of "Migikata no Chou") (2011.08.27) # "Bad Apple!!" -Hougaku (traditional) ver.- (2011.10.01) # "Dekiwaku" feat. Kyounosuke and Oniichan (2011.10.20) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.11.13) # "Croquette Soba" (2011.12.18) # "Iroha Uta" (2011.12.28) # "Babylon" (2012.02.22) # "Wagaku・Senbonzakura" -Digest ver.- (2012.04.19) # "Risky Game" (2012.04.23) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" -Classical ver.- (2012.06.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.06.11) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" feat. Kyounosuke and halyosy (2012.07.31) # "Madara Cult" -Rap Arrange- feat. Kyounosuke and Hashiyan (2012.08.12) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (↑Life Game↓) (2012.09.12) # "Jikon no Youyou Kono Keikou ni Ari (The Vastness of the Hereafter is Within the Light of the Fireflies) (2012.10.22) # "Tsuki・Kage・Mai・Hana" (Moon・Light・Dancing・Flower) (2012.11.02) # "Odoroshi Rider" -Rap Arrange- feat. Kyounosuke and Hashiyan (2013.01.20) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2013.02.02) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) -Arrange ver.- (2013.02.08) # "Children Record" (2013.02.09) # "Bungaku Shoujo Insane" (Literature Girl Insane) -Rap arrange- feat. Hashiyan (rap) and Kyounosuke (2013.05.10) # "Binta" (Original with ) (2013.05.14) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" (2013.07.12) # "Yoshiwara Lament" feat. Kyounosuke and Tomodachi no Kamechan (serifu) (2013.07.19) # "TOKIO FUNKA" (2013.08.01) # "Shingeki no Tanka" (Parody of "Guren no Yumiya") (2013.08.07) # "Guren no Yumiya" (2013.08.07) # "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" (2013.09.13) # "Donut Hole" (2013.12.19) }} Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Discography |track1arranger = |track2title = Seishoku no Chou |track2info = (Parody of Migikata no Chou) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = }} |track1composer = KurousaP |track1arranger = KurousaP |track2title = Cantarella |track2lyricist = KurousaP |track2composer = KurousaP |track2arranger = KurousaP |track3title = Nijiiro Chouchou |track3lyricist = KurousaP |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = KurousaP |track4title = Saigo no Joou |track4lyricist = KurousaP |track4composer = KurousaP |track4arranger = KurousaP |track5title = Uta Utai |track5lyricist = KurousaP |track5composer = KurousaP |track5arranger = KurousaP |track6title = Senbonzakura |track6lyricist = KurousaP |track6composer = KurousaP |track6arranger = KurousaP }} |track1composer = Ginsaku |track1arranger = |track2title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Neru |track2arranger = |track3title = ↑Jinsei Game↓ |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Yuzuhiko |track3arranger = |track4title = Lost One no Goukoku |track4info = |track4lyricist = Neru |track4composer = Neru |track4arranger = |track5title = TOKIO FUNKA |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = takamatt |track5arranger = }} Gallery |kyounosuke senbonzakura.png|Kyounosuke singing "Wagaku・Senbonzakura" -Digest ver.- |kyounosuke.png|Kyounosuke singing "Shangri-La" |kyounosuke madaracult.png|Kyounosuke as seen in his collab cover of "Madara Cult" |odoroshi rider hashiyan kyounosuke.png|Kyounosuke (right) and Hashiyan as seen in "Odoroshi Rider" |Kyounosuke 530 sakura zensen 33272894.png|Kyounosuke (left) and 530 as seen in their cover of "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" |Kyounosuke yoshiwara 37172542.png|Kyounosuke as seen in his cover of "Yoshiwara Lament" }} Trivia . }} External Links * Blog * Twitter * Bangetu Tei homepage * Kyounosuke club * Facebook * Facebook page * Myspace * Voiceblog * mixi * mixi community Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male) Category:Singers with Albums or Singles